07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hitomi no Kotae
Hitomi no Kotae is one of the two pieces of theme music used for the 07-Ghost series since it's anime adaption by Studio DEEN. It is used for all 25 episodes of season 1, and is sung by artist Noria, being used as the ending piece. It's opening counterpart is Aka no Kakera by Yuki Suzuki. Lyrics (Full Version) English I put together that distant, nostalgic scenery, the gentle smell of snow, and my broken memories And use them to search for my path In a fate this disorderly, I can’t even see the certainties before my eyes The small light is so far away that I can’t see it The more I wish to see it, the more I lose sight of it But a heart that can shatter deep darkness lies right here I play many hymns, shed many tears as I live And I walk the path to my future, found by my red eyes that search the skies I can remember the promise we once made so clearly The memories it leads me to are proof of how thorny my path is I’ve accepted everything about the fate I remembered I will never let go of it I am being guided in order to protect precious prayers and small smiles A heart that can even shatter sadness lies right here This life has many synchronized singing voices and affectionate tears So I continue to walk the path to my future, bloomed by the wings of flowers flying towards the skies If it’ll grant your final wish, I’ll send you a single ray of light The small light is so far away that I can’t see it The more I wish to see it, the more I lose sight of it But a heart that can shatter deep darkness lies right here I play many hymns, shed many tears as I live I go forward without any sort of gloom or doubt, embracing the answer given by my eyes Romaji Tooi natsukashiki keshiki Yasashii yuki no kaori Togiretogire no kioku o Tsumuide michi o sagasu Kuruidashita sadame ni Tashika na me no mae mo Nani mo ka mo mienai Tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi Negau hodo ni ushinau mono Fukai yami o kirisaiteku Kokoro wa koko ni aru to Kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida Koboreochiru ikiyuku kagiri Sora wo aogu akai hitomi mitsuketa asu e no michi Arukidasu Itsuka chikatta kotoba ga Azayaka ni yomigaeru Tadorifureyuku kioku wa Ibara no michi no shirushi Omoidashita sadame no Subete o ukeireta Nigirute wa kesenai Itsukushimu inori chiisana hohoemi Mamoru tame ni michibikareru Kanashimi sae kirisaiteku Kokoro wa koko ni aru to Tsunagaru utagoe ai o shiru namida Ikutsumo aru inochi no kagiri Sora e tsuzuku hana no tsubasa sakaseta asu e no michi Tsuzuiteku Saigo no negai o kanaeru no da to shitara Hitotsu dake no hikari o todokeru Tookute mienai chiisana tomoshibi Negau hodo ni ushinau mono Fukai yami o kirisaiteku Kokoro wa koko ni aru to Kanaderu sanbika atatakai namida Koboreochiru ikiyuku kagiri Kageri mo naku mayoi no nai hitomi no kotae daite susundeku Kanji 遠い懐かしき景色　やさしい雪の薫り 途切れ途切れの記憶を　紡いで道を探す 狂い出した運命（さだめ）に 確かな目の前も　何もかも見えない 遠くて見えない　小さな灯火 願うほどに失うもの 深い闇を　斬り裂いてく 心は此処に在ると 奏でる讃美歌　温かい涙 零れ落ちる　生きて行く限り 天を仰ぐ緋い瞳 見つけた　明日への道 歩き出す 何時か誓った言葉が　鮮やかに甦る 辿り触れ行く記憶は　棘の道のしるし 思い出した運命（さだめ）の 全てを受け入れた　振る手は消せない 慈しむ祈り　小さな微笑み 護るために　導かれる 哀しみさえ　斬り裂いてく 心は此処に在ると 繋がる歌声　愛を知る涙 幾つもある　いのちの限り 天へ続く　花のつばさ 咲かせた　明日への道 続いてく 最後の願いを叶えるのだとしたら ひとつだけの光を届ける 遠くて見えない　小さな灯火 願うほどに　失うもの 深い闇を　斬り裂いてく 心は此処に在ると 奏でる讃美歌　温かい涙 零れ落ちる　生き行く限り 翳りもなく迷いのない 瞳のこたえ抱いて　進んでく Category:Music Category:Popular articles Category:Songs